Destiny
by angelicaaaSx3
Summary: <html><head></head>You bump into people once by chance.. but if it happens again, it's destiny.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Him  
>I was minding my own business walking down the streets of New York City. One Direction was going to do a couple of shows there, and I was with Harry that day. We were walking, and I was texting when I bumped into a girl.<br>"Oh, sorry," she said. I looked at her and thought _"My God, she's beautiful."_  
>"Niall, we gotta go," Harry told me. He had walked in front of me without me even noticing.<br>"Sorry," I said to her and walked to Harry.

Her  
>"Vanessa, where are you?" I said on the phone. "Ness, New York isn't a place I wanna get lost in!"<br>"Relax, Day, wait for me outside Starbucks."  
>"Ugh, fine," I said, hung up and walked to Starbucks where she left me. As I rushed to Starbucks, I bumped into this boy.<br>"Oh, sorry," I said. He wasn't like any guy I've seen. He had blonde hair, gorgeous blue eyes.  
>"Niall, we gotta go," his friend said.<br>"Sorry," he said with a strong Irish accent and walked off. _"He's frickin' Irish!" _I thought.

Him  
>"Niall! Focus, you've been day dreaming all day," Liam told me.<br>"Ah. Sorry guys," I replied nervously.  
>"Don't worry, Niall. If you ever see her again, it's a good thing," Harry said.<br>"See _who_?" Zayn asked with a cheeky look.  
>"Niall bumped into some girl on our way here," Harry explained.<br>"She wasn't jsut _some _girl, she was gorgeous."  
>"Well, I guess Harry's right. If it's meant to be, destiny will bring you two back together again," Louis said.<p>

Her  
>"Ness," I said when we met at Starbucks.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"Have you ever heard of a blonde blue-eyed guy named Niall?"<br>"Nope.. why?" She asked confused.  
>"Nothing, nothing," I said looking out of the window. <em>"He's just probably the most beautiful boy I've ever laid eyes on."<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Her  
>"Google the guy!" Vanessa urged me. I had told her about Niall, the gorgeous blonde guy I saw.<br>"No! It feels wrong!" I said. "I wanna meet him again by fate."  
>"Dayna, you don't even know how weird it sounds to hear that from a girl like you," Vanessa said.<br>"A girl like _me_?" I asked confused and a little bit offended.  
>"Yeah, a girl like you. A girl who.. dates a guy 2 months and finds a new guy," Vanessa explained. "You've really got commitment problems, dear. You gotta work it out."<p>

Him  
>"I feel like I should go back to that same street tomorrow.. she might be there," I said. I was sharing a hotel room with Harry and Zayn.<br>"You do know that the chances of her being there are really low, right?" Zayn said.  
>"I know.. but, I wanna see her again."<br>"The best things come to those who wait," Harry simply quoted. "If you rush it, it might happen the wrong way. You gotta wait for it to happen.  
>I sighed, "Fine. I'm going to bed, goodnight."<p>

Her  
>I sat by the window of my bedroom thinking about what Vanessa had said earlier. I had commitment problems. Just a week before that, I had broken up with my boyfriend Ian. I have to admit, my relationship with Ian was the longest one I had yet; we lasted 10 months. I guess the fact I was head cheer leader got to my head and made me think that I could get away with dating all those boys like they were dog's chew toys. I was thinking of starting new. I was graduating that year, and I knew I had to change becuase being this player wasn't going to get me anywhere good.<p>

Him  
>"I'm going down to Starbucks!" I said as I opened the door of the hotel room the next morning.<br>"Wait for me!" Zayn said. "Harry, you don't wanna come?" He added ashe walked to the door. Harry just stayed in bed.  
>"Why the sudden want to go to Starbucks?" Zayn asked.<br>"Dunno, I just want some coffee."  
>"You wanna see her again, don't you?"<br>"Maybe."  
>We were sitting in Starbucks when we heard a girl scream.<br>"Oh my God! It's Zayn & Niall from One Direction!" She squealed.  
>"Hello, girls," Zayn said happily when a group of girls walked toward us.<br>I kept my eyes glued on the door to see if there were anymore fans coming. When I saw that girl the previous day, it didn't seem like she knew who I was. And then I saw her, she walked in.  
>"It's her," I said, nudging Zayn.<p>

Her  
>"What is with this crowd?" Vanessa complained when we walked into Starbucks that morning.<br>"I have no idea!" I tried yelling over the girls' screaming. "It's as if there's some superstar in here or something," I added standing on my tip toes trying to see what the big commotion was about. And then I saw him. I saw the blue eyed blonde hottie from the previous day. Niall. Niall was a super star?


	3. Chapter 3

Him  
>"What do you mean, it's her?" Zayn asked me.<br>"It's _her_! The girl I saw yesterday!" I said getting out of my seat.  
>"Niall!" Zayn said. He looked around him and said, "Ladies, ladies."<br>"Hi," Niall said. "I'm Niall Horan."

Her  
>"Oh my God, he's coming this way. What do I do?" I asked Vanessa.<br>"Sh sh, relax. Stay calm," Vanessa said. "Just be casual," she added fixing my hair.  
>"Hi," he said. I turned around and saw the gorgeous blonde again. "I'm Niall Horan," he added holding his hand out.<br>"Dayna. Dayna Carter," I said.  
>"This is gonna sound odd, but I think I saw you yesterday."<br>"You did. We bumped into each other," I said nervously.  
>"Well ah.." he said and he was interupted by his friend.<br>"Hello there. I'm Zayn," his friend said. Zayn had this really sexy look. Everything about him looked sexy; his hair, his eyes, his smile. Dang, the guy had 3 piercings.  
>Niall coughed. "Well, since Nialler here doesn't seem to know what to do next," Zayn said and took a napkin from the table near by, and took a pen from his pocket. "Just do us a favor and write your name and number down."<br>_"This guy knows his works,"_ I thought and wrote my number down.  
>"I'll see you guys around?" I said, the waved and left.<p>

Him  
>"Thanks, Zayn," I said when we were back in the hotel room, Harry was still asleep.<br>"No problem. You're right though, she's pretty," Zayn replied looking at his phone.  
>"You took a picture of her?" I said grabbing his phone.<br>"Yeap, while you two were talking," Zayn replied. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying after that; I was too preoccupied staring at the photo of Dayna.  
><em>"Hey, Dayna, it's Niall."<em> I texted her shortly after.  
>"HARRY! WAKE UP!" Zayn said shaking Harry in bed.<br>_"Hey Niall! :D"_ she replied almost instantly.  
><em>"I was wondering if you wanted to get some lunch with me later on :)"<em>

Her  
>"Oh my gosh, he asked me to go for lunch with him," I said to Vanessa when I read the message.<br>"Go for it!"  
>"I don't know.. remember how I told you I wanna fix my commitment problems? I don't wanna screw it up with him; he seems too much of a nice guy," I said.<br>"Honey," Vanessa said sitting next to me on my bed. "He could be the one who stops you from your games."  
><em>"Okay :) I'll meet you at Starbucks at 2?" <em> I replied.  
><em>"Sure ;)"<em>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Him  
><span>I went to Starbucks again, alone this time, to wait for Dayna. I wasn't noticed by any fans, which was a relief; I wanted to be just me and Dayna. I had a good feeling about her. It was 2:10 when she walked into Starbucks.  
>"Hey," she said with a smile.<br>"Hi," I replied. "Ready to go?"  
>"Sure," she said and we walked out. "I should tell you something, I don't really know my way around New York. I just moved here a month ago to live with my friend Vanessa," she said to me.<br>"Well, I dont' know my way around here to, so if we get lost.. it'll be an adventure," I said, it made her laugh.

Her  
>"Table for 2, please," Niall said.<br>"So, you should know I'm leaving soon," he said.  
>"Wait what?" I asked when we sat down.<br>"Oh right, you probably don't know this. You see, I'm part of this boy band, One Direction. We were on the X Factor last year," he explained.  
>"That explains the screaming girls this morning at Starbucks," I said.<br>"Yeah," he laughed. "We're only here for vacation. We leave in 2 weeks."  
>Oh," I simply said.<br>"So, random question," he said when we got our food. "How many boyfriends have you had?"  
>"Ch, a million too many," I replied softly?<br>"What?" He asked confused.  
>"I have commitment problems. I can't stick to dating one guy, and I honestly hate it. I hate how much I've hurt the guys I've dated," I explained.<br>"If you hate it so much, why don't you change?" He suggested.  
>"I'm working on it," I replied.<br>After lunch we went to see a movie.  
>"Here, in case you get cold," he said giving me his jacket in the cinema.<br>"Thanks," I said taking it. _"Aw, he's such a sweetheart."_

Him  
>I loved how things went by so easily for us that day. At the end of our date, I took a cab with her back to her place.<br>"Here," she said handing me back her jacket.  
>"No, you keep it. Gives me a reason to come see you again," I said smiling.<br>She smiled and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll see you."  
><em>"I might just be falling in love with her,"<em> I thought when I got back in the cab.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Her  
>"It was.. <em>amazing<em>.." I said when Vanessa asked how the date was.  
>"Is that his jacket? Oh my gosh!"<br>"I know, right? And he said the cutest thing when I was gonna give it back to him. He told me I should keep it, so he has a reason to see me again!" I said excitedly.  
>"Honey," Vanessa said unimpressed. "That's cheesy."<br>"But it's cute!"  
>"Whatever."<p>

Him  
>"I thought you had a jacket with you?" Liam asked when I got back to the hotel room.<br>"Yeah, I left it with Dayna," I simply replied  
>"Lemme guess, you left it with her so you have a 'reason to see her again' right?" Louis asked.<br>"Itsn't it obvious?" I said.  
>"Hey, Niall," Harry said walking in with Zayn. "How was the date?"<br>"It was alright. Took her to see that new movie Prom."  
>"Someone seems a lot happier," I hear Louis say.<br>"It's good, you know," Liam said.  
>A few days later, Zayn and Harry came into the room while I was on my computer.<br>"Guys, we kinda have bad news," Zayn said. "We're leaving next week, not 2 weeks from now."  
>"What?" I asked confused. "Why?"<br>"They want us to start working on our new single!" Harry said excitedly. "Sorry," he added looking at me.  
>"No, no. It's okay. Gosh, I have to tell Dayna," I said. By then, we were officially boyfriend and girlfriend.<p>

Her  
><span>I heard the doorbell ring one morning while I was still asleep on the couch. Vanessa and I were watching the entire seasons 1 to 3 the entire day the day before. The doorbell rang again after a few minutes since neither Vanessa nor I bothered to answer it.  
>"I'll get it," Vanessa said getting up from the floor. I just groaned in response.<br>"Niall?" I heard Vanessa say. _"Shit!"_ I thought.

Him  
>I decided to surprise Dayna the next morning by going to her house. I wanted to take her shopping that day; it was probably the last time we'd be seeing each other in a while. I rang the doorbell twice before Vanessa answered it, which I couldn't say was unexpected; I was there at about 9, I was the only one awake at the hotel.<br>"Niall?" Vanessa said when she opened the door. "Could you, gimme a minute. It's a mess in here."  
>"It's alright, I don't mind," I replied following Vanessa in the house. I walked to the couch where Dayna was sleeping. I sat on the floor in front of her, watching her sleep. I pushed her hair away from her face. "You're pretending to be alseep, aren't you?" I said laughing.<br>She opened her eyes and smiled, "Dang! Caught!" she said laughing.  
>"What happened in here?" I asked looking around the living room as Dayna sat up and yawned.<br>"This is what happens when we clean our rooms and find F.R.I.E.N.D.S in one of our closets," Vanessa explained.  
>"C'mon, I'll help you girls," I said helping them pick up their things from the floor.<p>

Her  
>"So why'd you come by so early?" I asked Niall.<br>"I was hoping to take you out today," he replied folding one of the blankets Vanessa and I used last night.  
>"Aw, that's sweet," Vanessa commented,Niall and I laughed.<br>"Well, it's gonna take me a while to get ready," I said.  
>"That's alright," he said with that strong Irish accent of his and smiled as I walked up the stairs.<br>About half an hour later, I went down the stairs.  
>"Oh, one minute," I said going back up. I got to my room and took Niall's jacket which was on my chair next to my guitar.<br>"Here you go," I said handing him his jacket, and he slowly pushed my hand away. "Huh?" I asked confused.  
>"Still gonna need an excuse to see you," he said smiling.<br>"You don't have to, you're my boyfriend, you can see me whenever you want to!"  
>"Still," he said still smiling, "it's significant."<p>

Him  
>"Dayna, there's something I have to tell you," I said taking her hand from across the table. We were sitting in Starbucks having some coffee.<br>"What is it?" She said squeezing my hand.  
>"I have to go back to London 2 days from now, not in 2 weeks.." I said softly. I looked her in the eyes as I said this, and I saw a sad look in them.<br>"Oh," she said letting go of my hand.  
>"I'm sorry, I'd stay longer if I could," I said trying to cover up. "But that doesn't mean we can't talk to each other.. I mean, I consider you my girlfriend now and, the guys will understand that I'd be talking to you alot.<p>

Her  
>We were walking to a mall down a quiet street, just me and Niall. We walked in silence as I thought about what Niall said. He was leaving in 2 days, not 2 weeks. I knew that day was coming; he had to leave eventually. But it was a little too soon.<br>"Niall, remember what I told you on our first date?" I said. "About my.. commitment problems?" I said when he looked at my confused. "I can't even handle a normal relationship within my neighborhood, what makes you think I can handle a long distance one?" I said and stopped walking.  
>"What does this mean?" he asked me confused. "Dayna, are you breaking up with me?"<br>"NIall, you should've seen this coming," I said with tear rolling down my cheek.  
>"I-I thought you were going to work on it?" He said,he looked like he was about to cry as well, which made me want to cry even more.<br>"Niall, I'm sorry.." I said with my voice breaking.  
>"No Dayna, <em>I'm <em>sorry. Sorry to myself for letting you in my life," he said and walked away.  
>I walked home alone and when I reached home, I realized I didn't have my key with me and Vanessa was out. I had no choice but to sit on the steps of our house until she came home.<br>"Dayna?" Vanessa said when she reached home. "Dayna, what happened?" I didn't know that I was in tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Her  
><span>"But you told him, right? About your commitment issues?" Vanessa said comforting me when I explained to her what had happened.  
>"I did, and.. ugh, I'm such an idiot!" I said.<br>"Shh, no you aren't, honey," she said hugging me.

Him  
>"So then you just left? Just like that?" Louis asked.<br>"Yeah," I replied.  
>"You could've at least hugged her or something," Liam said.<br>"She's probably gutted right now," Harry said.  
>"And you think I'm not?" I said and everyone kept silent. I pulled my shirt over my face and started to cry.<p>

**THE FOLLOWING YEAR! **

Him  
>"So that just about settles the dates of your American tour," our manager Michelle said.<br>"Niall, you alright?" Harry asked me as we walked out of the office building. It said in our schedules that we'd be in New York for the longest time on our tour.  
>"Yeah, sure, why wouldn't I be?" I said.<br>"It's just, we haven't been in New York in 2 years and we're gonna be staying there for 2 months.." Liam said.  
>"Just say it, guys. It's not like I'm gonna die," I said. "You know what, I'll give her 2 tickets to our concert." <p>

Her  
>"DAAAYYYY!" Vanessa said walking into the house. "MAIL FOR YOU!" She added walking into my little office.<br>"Gimme gimme gimme!" I said like a kid on Christmas morning. "Bills, bills, bills, bills, bills... UK?" I said going through my mail.  
>I opened it and saw a note,<p>

_Dayna,  
>We're going to be in New York in July, and we'd really like for you and Vanessa to come to our concert there. We haven't seen you in a while, and it'd be great to see you again.<br>There are 2 tickets in here. Hope to see you! :D  
>One Direction<em>

"Vanessa! It looks like we're going for 1D's concert in July!" I yelled.  
>"What?" She said walking in.<br>"We've got 2 tickets."

Him  
>"You know she might not even show up.. she might be busy tonight or whatever," Liam said to me right before we went on stage in New York.<br>"I have a feeling she's gonna be here, I know it."  
>"She'll be here," Louis said rubbing my shoulders.<p>

"Thank you New York!" Harry said.  
>"Before we leave," Zayn said. "Niall has a little announcement to make."<br>"Go on, Nialler," Louis said.  
>"Okay. So, last year we were here in New York and I met this girl.."<br>Everyone in the audience started cheering before I even finished. It made me smile for some reason.

Her  
>"Okay. So, last year we were here in New York and I met this girl.." Niall said. Vanessa looked at me. The crowed was cheering.<br>"Her name is Dayna Carter," he added. "And I'd really like to see her again. So Dayna, if you're out there, we'll be staying at the same hotel we stayed in the last time. If you come visit us, it means you give me another chance.. if you don't, then I guess I'll have to finally give up."  
>"He never gave up, Dayna. He <em>never<em> gave up," Louis said.  
>"He never gave up?" I said."<p>

"Ness. Hey, V. Vanessa," I said trying to wake Vanessa up.  
>"Whaaaat?" she groaned. "It's 2 in the morning, D."<br>"I need to ask you if I should go see Niall tomorrow," I said. She got up almost instantly.  
>"Are you sure? I mean the last time, you said you still had to sort out your problems.."<br>"Yeah, I'm sure.. he seemed willing to go through the pain just so I could sort them out. V, it isn't easy to come by a guy like Niall."  
>Vanessa hugged me, "I say you go for it."<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

I went to the hotel they were staying in that afternoon.  
>"Hi, can I know the rooms Michelle Williamson booked?" I asked the receptionist.<br>"You mean One Direction?" she asked nicely. I nodded and she said "One Direction are in 19-D."  
>"Thank you!" I said and walked off. As I nervously walked out of the elevator, I saw Zayn.<br>"Dayna?" I said smiling. "Dayna!" He added and hugged me  
>"It's great to see you again, Zayn!" I said hugging him back. "Don't tell Niall I'm here, though."<br>"Yeahyeah, I won't. Shhh," he said putting his finger on his lips, making me laugh.  
>"19-D, right?"<br>"19-D," Zayn confirmed. "Good luck!" He said.  
>I knocked on the door nervously and exhaled to calm myself down.<br>"Day?" Louis said quitely.  
>I smiled and waved happily, "Where is he?"<br>"Come in," he said leading me into the room.  
>"Niall, someone's here to see you," Louis teased. <p>

Him  
>"Dayna..." I said getting up from the bed.<br>"I'm perfectly aware of what my name is, you guys," she joked. I smilled, walked toward her and gave her a big hug.  
>"I'm sorry, Niall", she said after our hug.<br>"We'll leave you 2 love birds," Harry said walking out of the room with Louis and Liam. I just laughed with my arms still around her waist, and hers around my neck.  
>"I missed you," I said once we were alone.<br>"And I missed you," she replied, smiling.  
>"There's something I've always wanted to do," I said as I leaned my forehead againt her's.<br>"What?" she asked smiling. I looked into her eyes and leaned in to kiss her. When we broke off the kiss, she leaned her head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around her again.  
>"Niall," she said quietly.<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I love you," she said. "I have since I first saw you that day."<br>"I love you too, Dayna. More than you even know," I said and kissed her hair.  
>"Can I ask you something?" She said when we broke off our hug again.<br>"Sure," I said sitting on the bed.  
>She sat next to me with her head on my shoulder. "What if we never bumped into each other? What if.. I never moved here with Vanessa, if you never came here last year?"<br>"You know you think too much?" I laughed. "I was thinking that same thing that day I met you, actually. Louis told me that, if I ever saw you again.. it was destiny." I said finished looking into her eyes. She smiled.  
>"Destiny, huh?"<br>"Yeah, destiny," I said.  
>"Funny."<br>"Funny? Why?" I asked confused.  
>"Ugh, that accent kills me," she said laughing. "But funny becuase.. did I ever tell you Destiny was my middle name?"<br>"Really?"  
>"Really. Dayna Destiny Carter," she confirmed.<br>"Well, Miss Dayna Destiny Carter, remember this day," I said.  
>"Why?" She asked smiling.<br>"Becuase today is the day I make you mine," I said and kissed her again.

Her  
><span>Well now you know, this is the story of me and Niall. We've been together ever since.


End file.
